


《归巢》12

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	《归巢》12

“咳咳……”似乎是觉得气氛古怪，李东海勉强笑着开口：“银赫，你要买什么？是家里什么坏了吗？”

银赫不屑地哼了一声：“你真的想知道？我以为你根本不在乎我过得怎么样呢。”

李东海一僵，心脏像是被重物狠狠地敲了一下，压抑的难受。

“你、你怎么能这样说……我当然会关心你啊。”

李东海的声音发颤，银赫却看也不看他，只是表情出现一丝破裂，但他不愿示弱，依然表情冷硬。

“你带来的关心我可受不起。”

气氛因为他的阴阳怪气变得诡异起来，一行四人走在人来人往的商场，李东海失神地咬着吸管，实际喝进去的是什么他都品尝不出来，李赫宰淡定地走在一旁，时不时偏头与李东海交谈着什么，李东海回答含糊，李赫宰却一点也不觉得尴尬，默默地陪在一边。

银赫盯着窃窃私语的两人脸色不善，绷紧下巴似乎在忍耐脾气，而苏沛从走出咖啡厅后就一句话也不说，一路上低着头沉默，让人快要忽略他的存在。

李东海偷偷观察着李赫宰和银赫的脸色，想来想去觉得说什么都不合适，他暗自琢磨双方是不是在合作上出现了利益冲突，所以私下见面谁也不让谁，银赫的脾气他是知道的，而李赫宰闭口不谈，他也不好问，那既然如此……

他还是乖乖闭嘴吧。

“李总怎么会与东海认识？”沉默中，银赫突然开口，他笑了一下，微微颌首的模样与刚才判若两人。

李赫宰平静道：“机缘巧合。”

“哦？”银赫一挑眉，略带笑意：“李总业务繁忙应酬多我是知道的，酒桌上的趣事我也略有耳闻，说来也巧，之前环宇请客那晚我也在，当时错把李总的新欢认成了别人，不知道李总还记不记得？”

他说得直白，其中的意思传到不同人耳朵里变成了不同的味道。

李东海一愣，新……新欢？

李赫宰的表情毫无波澜，只是把目光转移到银赫身上，嘴唇一勾：“当然记得，那夜的后半场很热闹呢，只是银经理不胜酒力早早退场，真可惜没能大开眼界。”

银赫并不生气，而是满意地笑了，对李东海说：“原来你在酒吧碰见的就是李总？这有什么好隐瞒的，李总晚上不是保利就是暗香，只有那两处水好，我说的没错吧，李总？”

李赫宰不以为然：“不比银经理见多识广。”

银赫扫了一眼李东海，拉下脸来：“跟我住的时候天天宅在家，搬出去以后开始混夜店了？”

李东海茫然无措：“不是啊，我没有……”

银赫对他的辩解视若无睹，而是再一次盯着李赫宰，脸色冰冷口气坚决：“东海不会喝酒，肯定没法跟李总身边的人比，就算带出去玩也很无趣吧？”

李赫宰不知想到了什么，在李东海望过来时眼神一暗意味深长道：“银经理说得对，是该多培养培养你，人家给你敬酒最后全进了我的肚子，这样下去我可吃不消，嗯？你说对么？”

说完，李赫宰顺便取走李东海手里的塑料杯。

“别喝了，只剩水了。”

“哦。”李东海手心湿乎乎的，局促地抹在裤子上。

李东海不傻，他都明白，他明白李赫宰与银赫之间暗潮汹涌，银赫说的每一句话都另有所指，包括刚才提到的让他在意的新欢，他差点就脱口而出，问那是什么时候的事了，可冷静下来他又觉得自己没有立场。

如果是两个月前的自己，或许银赫说什么他都不假思索地相信，但现在不一样，他有眼睛、有分辨是非的能力，他看得清李赫宰在自己面前是真心还是假意，虽然相处的时间还不够长，但他选择相信李赫宰。

李东海嘴唇微动，过了好几秒才低垂着眉小声说：“对不起，我好像天生对酒精没有抵抗力，这种情况可以后天锻炼吗？”

“当然。”

李东海目光闪烁，抬起眼来看他。

“那、那咱们待会儿去楼下买点酒吧？回去以后你教教我，说不定我是后天型的选手呢？”

银赫提高音量怒吼：“李东海你在说什么！”

李赫宰心情很好，银赫的暴躁他也视而不见，只是轻轻地点了点头，回答：“好。”

银赫两眼一翻差点昏过去。

另外两人没有回答他，走到前面讨论酒的品种去了。

银赫没想到会是这种结局，他不敢相信李赫宰居然已经与李东海发展到这种地步了，李东海在他看不见的地方究竟与李赫宰发生了什么？

他落下几步，前面两人的互动无比亲密自然，银赫捏紧拳头，只觉得涛天的怒火在胸腔里燃烧，再忍下去他就要压抑不住了。

“出来之前应该列一份清单的。”李东海左右眺望有些苦恼，家居市场太大了，他一时之间不知该从哪下手。

李赫宰道：“想起来什么就买，想不起来咱们下次再来。”

李东海点头，李赫宰随意的一句话让他安心不少，他不是个有主见的人，在选择上既犹豫又拖沓，他生怕自己浪费了李赫宰一下午的时间，回去时两手空空没有收获。

“这个？”李赫宰拿起一块吸水垫，他不了解李东海喜欢什么，只是注意到旁边写着“买一送一”。

“要么？你家一块我家一块。”

李东海摸摸材质，问道：“这是放在门口的吗？”

“嗯，浴室或者玄关。”

李东海拿起两块用眼神问李赫宰这种颜色怎么样，李赫宰淡定点头，说颜色随意。

走到卖布料的地方，李东海啊了一声：“我想买一副窗帘。”

“喜欢什么颜色？”

“我喜欢蓝色。”李东海回答，又立马否定：“可是蓝色挂在家里好有负担呀。”

“那种呢。”李赫宰指向几步外的一堆布料，上面印着花花绿绿的卡通人物。

“金博士和可龙。”

李东海不满：“李赫宰你认真点。”

李赫宰摊手：“我很认真啊。”

“那是小学生才喜欢的东西 。”

“你不就是小学生么？”

……

银赫从方才起就阴着脸一声不吭，那两人旁若无人的挑选着日用品，他迫切想分开他们又不想抬腿靠近，一旦靠近他就胸闷得喘不过气，他想不通为什么自己觉得李东海和别人站在一起的画面会如此刺眼。

“银赫。”苏沛突然开口，他顺着银赫的视线看去，尽管他不想承认那是在看李东海。

银赫没理他独自走上前，打断了正在挑选窗帘的两人。

“李东海。”

“啊？”

银赫冷冰冰地陈述道：“阿姨前两天给我打电话，有问起你。”

李东海闻言放下手里的东西，缓缓转过身来。

“怎么了？我妈说了什么？”

“她问我你最近在忙什么，给她打电话的次数变少了，是不是出差了，是不是……恋爱了。”

说完他若有若无地瞟了一眼李赫宰。

李东海没做声，低头静了一会儿才叹气道：“是我的错，这段时间对她的关心太少，一会儿回去我就给她打电话。”

银赫看向别处：“那是你的事。”

“那你……”李东海试探着问：“你是怎么回复她的？最近我的确是忙了些，工作的事加上搬家，不过并没有出差或是……恋爱。”

“切。”银赫的腮帮子隐隐鼓动，抬起下巴回道：“你最好没有。”

“真的没有。”李东海很无力，他不想在这个问题上与银赫争辩，一点意义都没有，他更不明白提起这个话题银赫就翻脸是因为什么。

“我给你买了机票。”银赫自顾自地说着，说完添了一句：“和我一起。”

李东海疑惑：“去哪？”

银赫不耐烦：“你脑子都在想什么？当然是回家！五一你不回家？”

“我还没有想好……”李东海如实回答，尽管以往他都是长短假与银赫一同回家，可今年假期将近，他居然没有想起联系银赫，更没想提前买票的事情。

李赫宰问：“你要回家？”

银赫因李赫宰的打断突然不爽起来，他呛声道：“李东海回不回家关你什么事？”

“我问他又关你什么事？”

眼看银赫脸色一变，李东海连忙站出来挡在两人中间。

“别生气，银赫你别生气。”他一边安抚银赫一边回答李赫宰：“对，你知道我不是A市人，每年放假都会回家的。”

“哦，正好我五一没安排，早就想去M市旅游了。”

“李赫宰你有完没完！”

银赫忍无可忍，气极了揪起李赫宰的衣领，李赫宰丝毫不畏惧地迎上他的目光，即使被人抓住衣服，依旧散发出从容不迫的气场。

“银赫你在干什么？松手！”

李东海着实吓了一跳，急忙去掰银赫的胳膊。

李赫宰咧嘴笑起来：“怎么了银经理？生气了？你有什么好生气？于情你应该欢迎我去你家乡旅游，于理你不该在公共场合对我动手。”

“你不是东海的朋友么？正巧我也是，你现在是以什么身份阻止我去东海家呢？”

他说得轻巧，眼底含着明晃晃的嘲弄，银赫在他的话语下憋得满脸通红、表情凶狠，一句话卡在嘴边怎么样都说不出口。

他以什么身份？他是李东海的……

过去他为这份二十年的友情引以为傲，可眼下他只感受到深深的无力，因为他清楚的发现，自己与李东海之间也只剩友情。

只是朋友，仅此而已。

“银赫？银赫你快松手啊！”

最终，银赫愤恨甩手，他紧紧盯着李赫宰，后退一步一字一句道：“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

李赫宰满不在乎地整理衣领，平静地说：“你知道有什么用，我不在意任何人知道。”

银赫咬紧牙，最后看了一眼李东海转身而去。

苏沛跟在他身边一起离开，没有人注意到他是什么表情。

“对不起！对不起李赫宰！我也不知道银赫今天是怎么了，他……他是我的好朋友，你不要跟他计较好吗？”

李东海连连道歉，李赫宰却是看着他不说话，李东海以为他生气了，咽下口水惴惴不安道：“你别、别放在心上。”

“那你总要赔偿我吧。”

李东海呆住：“啊？”

“赔偿。”李赫宰重复道：“刚才你也看到了，再过分点算是寻衅滋事，我可以告他了。”

“不要不要。”李东海吓得摇头：“你要什么赔偿我都可以答应，你别跟银赫计较了可以吗？”

李赫宰问：“什——么都可以？”

李东海点头。

“那行，我累了，回去你开车吧。”

李东海不敢相信：“就……就这个吗？”

“当然不是，剩下的留在以后，我要仔细想想。”

“哦……”

李东海闷闷不乐地垂下脑袋，计划得很好的出行没想到上演了这一出意外，他现在什么心情都没有了，脑袋里全是李赫宰与银赫的争执的画面。

李赫宰在李东海看不见的地方笑了，他有什么好生气的，越是不安才越恼怒不是吗？至于李东海……这家伙什么都写在脸上，惶恐不安的样子像是天都要塌了，偏偏自己就是爱看，他就是爱看李东海一副小可怜的样子，每次都搔得他心里痒痒。

那晚回去是李东海开车，李赫宰看样子真的累了，上车放下靠椅十分惬意地闭目养神，留下李东海一人挺直后背，一双大眼睛转得飞快，在高峰期的内环无比小心谨慎地驾驶，生怕把李赫宰的座驾刮着蹭着。

“前面要左转吗？”

“这条路对不对呀赫宰？”

“你能帮我开个导航吗？”

“赫宰？赫宰你别睡，真回不了家了。”

李赫宰懒洋洋的躺在副驾，面对李东海的碎碎念一点也不担心。

“回不了就不回，大不了晚上在车里过夜。”

李东海郁闷极了，最后停下来用自己的手机导航才安全回家。

那日的事情李赫宰很快就忘记了，回去以后他没有提起银赫，去M市旅游的事也像是随口一说，李东海当天回去给妈妈打了一通电话，告诉她自己一切都好，工作顺利身体健康，马上放假了就回去看她，目前没有恋爱的打算，这个就不要问了。

打电话的时候李赫宰就在旁边，他什么也没说，安静待在客厅思索自己的事情，李东海挂下电话从卧室走出来，想了想问他五一有什么安排吗。

李赫宰没有立马回答，模棱两可地说还不清楚。

李东海便没有再问了。

小长假即将来临，员工们都心不在焉，每天盼着日子过快点，顾远忙完手上的工作准备提前溜，李东海还在座位上对接工作，他看了眼收拾桌面的顾远欲言又止，最终压低声音小声提醒。

“顾远，要不你再等会儿吧？被其他部门看见了刘姐也难做。”

顾远撇撇嘴，明显不把李东海的提醒放在心上。

“哪有那么巧，你不说没人往上面打小报告。”他没好气地说：“管好你自己就行。”

李东海抿抿嘴不再说话，看着顾远推开玻璃门溜出了办公室。

李东海回家的路上特意转去菜场买了一只鸡，他依然对那日在商场的事对李赫宰感到抱歉，想起两人第一次吃饭，李赫宰似乎很喜欢椰汁鸡汤，他准备研究一下新菜谱，也算是讨好讨好李赫宰。

走出菜场，前面一群人围在一起讨论着什么，李东海没在意，路过的时候隐约听见一个粗犷的大嗓门在吆喝：“这种质地你在市面上找不到啦！就我手上有，一万五你喜欢就拿走，再低我不可能出了。”

另外一道女声细声细气道：“哦……我还想再看看。”

李东海停下脚步，朝人堆里望了一眼。

只见是一位貌美妇人驻足在路边的古玩摊前，另一名穿布鞋白大褂的老头吐沫星子横飞，手里拿着一块看上去晶莹剔透的冰飘激动地推销着。

李东海眯眼瞧了瞧，眉头一皱心下了然——他虽然懂的不多，但他看出那块冰飘的质地并不算优良，好的冰飘里面飘植物或是飘动物，这一块只是透明度说得过去，根本要不到那人口中的“一万五”。

美妇人眼看就要妥协掏钱，李东海挤进人群压下美妇人的手：“等一下。”

“老板你这块儿冰飘我也挺感兴趣的，能不能给我看看？”

美妇人惊讶，掏钱的手一顿，老板以为来了竞争者，但一看李东海装扮朴素，哪有一看就是富家夫人的美妇人有钱，便半信半疑：“你有钱吗？你要买才能看嘞。”

李东海善意的笑笑：“那当然，不是好东西我也不愿夺人所爱啊。”

老头把东西给他，叮嘱他小心点别给摔了，李东海接过，对着光仔细看了看，完了摇头把东西还给老头。

“唉，离得远看不仔细，这近了一看……”

“近了咋得？”

李东海一歪头：“往里注胶了吧。”

此话一说，围观的人议论纷纷，那位美妇人也惊呼：“注胶了？你在讹我呀？”

“你瞎说！纯属来捣乱是不是！”老头被揭穿了跳脚：“不识货的兔崽子！买不起就滚！”

“这玩意儿我还是买得起的，不过它不值这个价，天快黑了光线不好，但仔细看能看出里面有裂缝，远看我还觉得色泽不错，仔细一看原来是……”

李东海摇头，拎起塑料袋准备走人。

老头站起来大吼，眼看就要出摊与李东海理论：“不准走！我现在就打电话叫我儿子来！”

“您还是赶紧走吧，不说我去消费平台投诉您买假货，一会儿城管来了您整个摊都要被收了。”

李东海留下一句话加快了脚步，心想还要去超市买椰子，也不知道有没有。

身后的躁动渐渐听不见了，李东海头也不回，却听见美妇人的声音从身后传来。

“小朋友！小朋友等等！”

李东海诧异转身，发现美妇人小跑着来到他身边，轻轻拍着胸脯：“小朋友，哎哟怎么走这么快，真是谢谢你啊，人年纪大了眼睛不好使，差点被人给骗咯。”

“没事的阿姨。”李东海笑起来一副人畜无害的模样，他出言提醒：“以后要买还是去靠谱的店子看看吧，虽然也有水分，但总比路边来历不明的品质好。”

“是是是，我就是路过好奇，看到合心意的就想花钱。”

李东海与美妇人并肩走了一会儿，美妇人说好孩子你真漂亮，长得漂亮心也漂亮，李东海被夸得不好意思，连连摇头说没有没有，您太客气了。

“你还提了菜呀，哎呀现在会做菜的男孩子可不多啦。”

李东海脸红：“我不太会，买来是想尝试一下，等会了再做给别人吃。”

美妇人又夸他手巧，说他女朋友好福气，总之把李东海全身上下都夸了一遍，夸得他晕头转向，正要听不下去阻止时，美妇人哎呀一声。

“我要往这边走了。”

李东海微微鞠躬：“好的，那您路上小心。”

“太可惜了，还想跟你多聊一会儿呢，孩子看着就面善……”

李东海失笑，突然就想起来之前李赫宰说他一脸苦相。

什么啊，嘴巴真坏。

走了两步，只听身后传来一声尖叫，李东海回头，只见一辆摩托从人行道上飞驰而过，方才那名妇人摔倒在地一动不动，手提包里的东西撒了一地。

“阿姨！”李东海心脏骤停，想也没想冲过去跪在地上呼喊起来。

事情发生突然，周围的路人纷纷散开，有人窃窃私语有人指指点点，甚至有人拿出手机拍照，可没有一人敢上前帮忙。

“阿姨？阿姨！你怎么了？能听到我说话吗？”

躺在地上的人脸色苍白嘴唇没有血色，李东海没有一点医学方面的知识，也没有急救经验，眼前的人不知是什么情况，他甚至不敢伸手碰她。

他急得额前冒汗，大喊道：“有人能帮帮她吗！有没有人知道该怎么做？”

附近的路人没有一个站出来，三三两两缩成一团，有些在李东海投去求助目光时甚至避开了他的眼睛。

人群中有位老伯伸手一指：“小朋友，二医院就在对面，我和你一起把她抬过去吧。”

李东海朝马路对面望去，夜色下隐约能看见二医院的大字，穿过十车道的马路需要通过一道天桥。

“谢谢伯伯，我……说不定我一个人能快点。”

李东海丢下手中的东西，在老伯的帮助下背起妇人二话不说朝天桥跑去，他的心脏跳得厉害，冷风呼呼地从耳边吹过，这是他第一次遇见这种事，他也不知道自己做的对不对，总之那种危机之下，李东海第一时间只能想到这种笨方法了。

妇人在护士的护送下被推进急救病房时，李东海才想起自己买的鸡落在路上了，此时他浑身是汗，额前的刘海已经被打湿，他站在急诊大厅无措了一会儿，正打算回去捡鸡，身后的护士叫道：“病人家属！病人家属跟我来一下。”

李东海走回去解释：“我不是她的家属，只是恰好在路上碰见她的。”

“病人的手机和证件在你身上吗？我们需要确定她的身份。”

李东海想起散落一地的物品，当时情况危急他都没有在意。

“没有，不在我身上。”

他忍不住问了一句：“她很严重吗？好像是被摩托车带倒，接着就失去意识了。”

“目前得知病人患有高血压，其他情况还需要检查才能得知。”

“哦……”

李东海傻傻点头，一颗心跳得飞快停不下来，护士要求他留下联系方式，最后感谢了他的见义勇为就告诉他你可以回家了，我们会负责联系她的家人。

李东海在医院门口站了一会儿才离开，他抱着一丝庆幸回到马路对面，发现妇人的包和物品已经没有了，包括自己的鸡都被别人拎走了，他问旁边店铺的老板有没有看见半个小时前门口的鸡，老板说好像有看见，被环卫工人扔进垃圾桶推走了。

李东海捏紧包带，心想还好工作包没有丢，早知道会发生意外，他就不买老母鸡了。


End file.
